Coach Thief
by Galaxia Jade
Summary: On his way to his cousins kingdom, Prince Heero is attacked by 2 thieves who underestimated him.


Cosmos: ooh lookie, I'm starting yet another fic that might never be finished. I have this thing to start stuff and just to leave them. But hey I have already 3 other stories posted and 1 of them I actually finished!! Wow go me! Hey plus I got's me a new muse! Well actually my first muse, that is if u don't count the time I stole Chaos's muse. That was fun. But I gave him back. I'm such a sweety!   
  


I have a question, does anyone really read these author notes anyways? If u do please tell me, I know I don't read them on other stories, sorry people!   
  


What? Oh yeah, my muse. Her name is Blaze. I got that name because she's a dragon. Well you see, Chaos drew this picture of a dragon and I asked her if I could have it as a muse and now I do. I don't quite remember what she said though...   
  


But back to Blaze. I know blaze isn't exactly a girls name but hey, she's a dragon and maybe girl dragons have those kind of names. Have you ever met a girl dragon face to face and asked them what are some girl dragon names? If u did, I bet that would be an interesting story.   
  


Oh yeah, I keep going off topic. Blaze is sleeping right now but hopefully she will be up by the next chapter. That is if you guys like this story.   
  


Ok right to the point.   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.   
  


Warning: Yaoi, violence, probably magic, AU, and whatever else I feel like.   
  
  
  


**Coach Thief**

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun was shining brightly as the royal coach turned down a path as it continued it's journey through the forest. The birds we're out and the wind was whistling. All the action of the forest was being watched from the coach as a head with unruly brown hair stuck out the window.   
  


It's owner took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed. It was nearly 3 years since he had traveled this way.   
  


The journey he was on was going to take a couple days but it would be worth it to see his cousin again.   
  


His uni-banged relative was not only his only family member he could stand but he was the closest thing Prince Heero had for a friend.   
  


Thinking of his cousin only made him anxious to see what he had done with himself in the past 3 years. Well to see what him and that blond sorcerer have been up to.   
  


Heero had never understand this thing his cousin had for the little blond boy. Trowa had said it was love. Love? Love is just a feeling, a passionate affection and desire to be with someone else. It's nothing more than a word. There is no such thing as love.   
  


That's what Heero had said to his kin but he denied it and told Heero that he'd understand one day.   
  


And Heero denied that. 'I'll never find someone' he had muttered, Trowa either didn't hear that comment or chose to ignore it.   
  


Heero took in a deep breath and let it out, almost like a sigh. He sat back, closed the window and looked around the empty coach.   
  


Usually Heero enjoyed being by himself, but for some reason now wasn't one of those times. He was starting to wish he had took up Relena's offer to go with him. That girl was constantly annoying, always following him around. That was until she had found someone of her own. It was a shock to the whole kingdom to have learned that the nearby princess was bi-sexual.   
  


It was such a startle to learn that. Hell he didn't believe it at first, that was until he bumped into her and her girlfriend kissing.   
  


Upon doing so he quickly apologized then left the room.   
  


Granted her lover was quite cute. She had long blonde hair and was a great swordsman.   
  


There was one thing that was really strange about her though. Her eyebrows had a little fork parting in them. A mark which could only be described as a trait of the Dermil family.   
  


Having a Dermil in the palace made most uneasy. Duke Dermil was not a fan of the Yuy kingdom. He had many failed attempts to persuade them to join as one, but has been turned down by the Yuy's time and time again.   
  


Dermil has also been known to not take nicely to refusals. For that reason, Dermil has been suspected to have taken part of the assassination of the king, 8 years ago.   
  


That was a sad for all. The day that King Lowe died was hard of Heero though it appeared like nothing on the prince's face. After losing his mother when he was 3, Heero had become a more isolated person.   
  


His mother and him were close. It crushed his heart to see her on her death bed. Her frail body and dull stringy hair brought out her colorless skin. She died from an unknown illness. His father had sent for every healer, sorcerer and even mage to see what they could do. After countless unsuccessful tries, they came up with no antidote. She died a month after Heero had turned 3.   
  


But that was 14 years ago. But that's in the past, not the present.   
  


After his wife had died, King Lowe was lost. He had only one offspring. Fearing for the worst, he commanded Heero to be trained in self defense, so he could protect himself if ever needed to. The supposedly 'light' training had gotten more and more intense. Sometimes, too much for Heero to handle.   
  


His father, however, never seen to notice any of this.   
  


He, King Lowe, died when Heero was 8. After his death, his most trusted friend Zechs, or Prince Miliardo, as he was later found out to be, took over the thrown, that is until Heero reached his 18 birthday and could claim to be King.   
  


But the training didn't stop, after King Lowe's death. In fact it didn't stop till Zechs found out how much they were pushing the boy.   
  


But that was too late. By then Heero had turned 13 and had already acquired a knack for killing things with out even the bat of an eye. All those years of learning 'self-defense' had had a toll on Heero, turning him into a quiet, cold teenager.   
  


He even developed what seemed to be a passion to be in combat. Zechs had then decided to put him into the hands of Trieze, the captain of the guards. It was easier and he learned there are times when you should fight and times when you shouldn't. But he never did lose his passion to be in combat, though he did lighten up a little.   
  


That was one of the reasons why he was going to visit his cousin. Other times he was there on business but now he was going for a miniature vacation.   
  


Heero jolted in his seat as they coach halted. He heard the horses squeal in displeasure of having to stop so suddenly and he wondered what was going on.   
  


Heero listen intently to the sounds that were being made on the outside, but he couldn't hear a damn thing. He reached over and opened the window. He was just about to ask what the hold up was when he heard a scream pierce the air. He looked out in time to see a knife enter the chest of one of the two coach drivers. Heero lowered his eyebrows in annoyance.   
  


//Not now.// He thought. Heero reached under his seat to find any type of weapon and came up with a small dagger. //This will have to do.// Thought Heero as he silently stood up and headed for the door. He heard voices on the other side.   
  


"Are they dead?" One voice asked.   
  


"Yes, ugh, why didn't they just give up?" A defiant female voice asked.   
  


"They're idiots, come on let's get this over with, a person of royal blood wont be much to worry about, hell half of them have never done half a decent day of work, well just rob 'em then leave him here, someone will bound to come sooner or later" Said the first voice.   
  


The door handle started to squeak as he reached up to turn it. Heero hid off to the side, waiting for whoever it was to open the door. The coach door came swinging open and in stepped a woman with short black hair.   
  


"Hey Duo, I don't see nobody in here, maybe..." That was as far as she got as Heero reached his arm forward grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her into the coach. He leaped out and slammed the door and faced the other coach thief, a boy, roughly around his age with a long chestnut braid and violet eyes.   
  


"Hilde!" The boy named Duo exclaimed as he realized his companion was in the coach and this was the coach's passenger.   
  


Heero lunged at him with his dagger and the boy slid out of the way with a second to spare.   
  


"SHIT!" He yelled as Heero came at him again and he dodged yet another well forced attack. Duo reached down and picked up a large stick on the ground and contacted it with the back of Heero's lower arm preventing the dagger from cutting his skull.   
  


"DUO!" Hilde yelled as she came running out from the wagon. Heero instantly forgot about the boy and turned to her. Her grabbed her neck and firmly pressed her against the wall, with the dagger just above her heart.   
  


"No Hilde! STOP! Please don't kill her!" Duo shouted frantically as he dropped his stick and looked intensely at Heero and his dragger.   
  


"And why should I?" Heero asked. "You broke into my coach and killed my horsemen."   
  


"I know, I know! But please don't kill her! Please!" Duo exclaimed trying to coax the Prince to let her go. "Um I'll make you a deal! A deal! Ok? Um anything, just don't kill her!"   
  


"There is one deal I am willing to make," Heero said.   
  


"What? Anything!" Said Duo.   
  


"What do you know about horses?"   
  


"A little, oh god, what is the deal! Can't you see your choking her?" Yelled Duo. Heero looked at the girl and saw how her face started to turn blue. He eased his grip but kept holding her.   
  


"You killed my horsemen, I need to get somewhere, I'll trade her, for you," Heero said calmly.   
  


"Ok anything, just let her go!" Duo whined.   
  


"Do we have a deal?" Asked Heero.   
  


"YES!" Duo said. Heero let Hilde go, who fell to the ground heavily breathing.   
  


"Hilde!" Duo ran to her side only to be grabbed by Heero as he pulled Duo up to the front of the coach. Heero reached to the side where there hung some chains, for the people who owned slaves and placed one on Duo's right ankle.   
  


"But.." Duo started to say but was interrupted by Heero.   
  


"I need to get there right away, get ready to drive," Heero said flatly. He walked back to the coach and put the dagger back then went up front and sat beside Duo.   
  


"Go," Was the only word spoken as he sat down. Duo gave one last look to make sure Hilde was all right then clicked the reins for the horses to go. Together the Prince and the Thief traveled down the road.   
  


Hilde sat up holding her throat as she watched the coach drive away.   
  


"Shit," She whispered. "Duo..." She stood up and placed her hood of her shirt over her head and headed towards the two dead bodies of the horsemen.   
  


"Don't worry Duo, we'll get you back," She said as she found a map in one of the horsemen's pocket. Circled on it was the Barton Kingdom. She pocketed the map and the few gold coins they had and hurried off back to camp.   
  
  
  


***   
  


Author notes: So what do you think? Keep? Trash? Let me know.. R&R plz!! 


End file.
